Pony High
by supersaiyanjin219
Summary: On a Nice First day of School, Sarah an alicorn met a Pony name Jalen, and they quickly became Best Friends. However Their life keeps getting weird By the minute. This Is Pony High after all.


**This is something me and Sarah made based on us! :3 and Spoiler alert the Ponies may seem OOC but it's Fanfic :p**

Chapter 1: New friends come a long way away

A moving truck pulled up to a house and started unloading

Sarah: Hey mom...i'm gonna go look at my new school…

Sarah's Mom: Alright, just be back before dark.

Sarah: Kay…(She started walking down the road to her New School, Pony High!

With a sigh she walked into the school

Sarah: (This place is nice…(she looked around the halls showing previous pictures of the school year before) I wonder what's up here…(walking to the library passing other ponies

The passing ponies started staring and whispering making Sarah feel like this school may not be for her

Sarah's ears went back and kept quiet not wanting to talk to anyone, Once she made it to the library there were many books, Walking over to a bookcase looking for a book that would interest her in reading.

Sarah: hmm…(there aren't any books that are my taste…(she then noticed a stallion with a beanie on and a black and red jacket over by Anime books) Anime books..They have anime here. (she trotted over to him) Excuse me..?

?: Oh! Sorry….(Picking up the Manga's

Sarah giggled: It's alright, here let me help you (she used her magic to pick up the manga books) My Name is Sarah, i just moved here

Jalen:That's a Cool name. Name's Jalen.

Sarah: Nice to meet you, you know i love Anime too, i can sing in Japanese too but where i use to live everyone said that i was weird for it…

Jalen:I Think that's Pretty Cool. Hey don't worry...I don't...have that many friends….what about you?

Sarah: Only one but she moved to Kuwait..(Jalen noticed she was an Alicorn, he thought Alicorns would live in castles and go to special schools, why would she be doing in a normal school like this?

Jalen: Hey...You're an Alicorn.. Why would you come to this school?

Sarah: Oh...well i was born this way, my parents aren't really rich but i'm not complaining i love the way my life is, i'm not that kind of girl who would dig dresses and crowns an what not and besides, what's the best way to start off the school year? With a new friend (she smiled

Jalen:F-Friend?

Sarah nodded: mhm, everyone need's a friend even the crazy ones (she laughed

Jalen:...YAY!...Wait what do you mean Crazier Ones?

Sarah pointed over to a pony that was wearing weird clothes with all types of colors: It doesn't matter who or what you look like, there's always gonna be someone there for you

Jalen: True(He smiled, then Blushed)...Sooooooo….What now

Sarah: We could look around the school together, i'm still new and trying to get around

Jalen: To Be honest….so am i I came back here but i realized...I made a mistake….Until i met you that is (Smiling)

Sarah blushed:...Oh…(she smiled) we'll i'm glad to help, now come on today's a new day and a new school, So let's look around this school! (she laughed and ran off

Jalen:(Laughed) Wait Up!

….

After a while of looking around Pony High they were getting tired

Sarah: this place is huge, i wondered what living in a castle was like but this is ridiculous.

Jalen: Same thing...Atleast the Kids here aren't going to be Snobby...Maybe

Or worst Assholes!

Sarah: Jalen! (she laughed and nudged him playfully) Don't say that! but i kinda agree...on the way up here i passed other ponies an started looking at me whispering...i was starting to think this school may not be for me...until i met you of course (she smiled

Jalen Blushed:(Damnit she's Beautiful!) I uh….*Cough* Let's go look around some more

Sarah: Oky doky, hey wanna hear me sing in Japanese? I know the Fullmetal alchemist, Soul eater, Kingdom hearts, Oh and the song with Sasuke singing from Naruto but i forgot what's it called right now...

Jalen: Do Kingdom Hearts!(Smiling)

Sarah giggled: Okay, Okay calm down (she took a breath and started) Donna toki datte

Tada hitori de unmei wasurete

Ikite kita no ni

Totsuzen no hikari no naka me ga sameru

Mayonaka ni

Shizuka ni

Deguchi ni tatte

Kurayami ni hikari o ute

Imadoki yakusoku nante

Fuan ni saseru dake kana

Negai o kuchi ni shitai dake sa

Kazoku ni mo shoukai suru yo

Kitto umaku iku yo

Donna toki datte

Zutto futari de

Donna toki datte

Soba ni iru kara kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru

Mayonaka ni

Urusai

Toori ni

Haitte

Unmei no

Kamen o tore

Sakiyomi no shisugi nante

Imi no nai koto wa yamete

Kyou wa oishii mono o tabeyou yo

Mirai wa zutto saki da yo

Boku ni mo wakaranaki

Kansei sasenaide

Motto yokushite

Wan shiin zutsu totte

Ikeba ii kara kimi to iu hikari ga watashi no shinario

Utsushidasu

Motto hanasou yo

Kuzen mo no ashita koto mo

Terebi keshite

Watashi no koto dake o

Miteite yo

Donna ni yokuttatte

Shinji kirenai ne

Sonna toki datte

Soba ni iru kara kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru

Mayonaka ni

Motto hanasou yo

Kuzen mo no ashita koto mo

Terebi keshite

Watashi no koto dake o

Miteite yo

Motto hanasou yo

Kuzen mo no ashita koto mo

Terebi keshite

Watashi no koto dake o

Miteite yo

Mayonaka ni

Jalen:(Amazed)...Wow….That Was Perfect!

Sarah: Thanks, once you listen to the song over a few times it's easy to catch on to what they're saying (she smiled and looked ahead) Hey...what's that? (pointing to a door that was blocked off but something was calling out to them)...(she trotted over to the door and put a hoof on it

Jalen: You alright?

Sarah noticed a way into the door, she crawls under it: Come on, there's something down here…

Jalen: (Nodded and did as she said): What do you suppose could be under here?

Sarah: I dont know but i got feeling it's good...

As they go down the steps it started getting darker, Sarah used her magic to light the way: Watch your step..

Jalen: Don't worry i can(Hit something) Ow!...You didn't see that.

Sarah giggled and covered her snout with her hoof

Jalen:(Stifle a Laugh then decided to Full Laughter):HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA.

Sarah laughed to, they went on their way on the way down it started getting slippery: AH! (she slipped on a rock and fell down a hill side) ow…

Jalen: Sarah!( Handed her his Hoof) You okay?

Sarah: Yes i'm okay (she took his hoof and got up the hill) as you go deeper it gets wetter and slippery….(she put her ear to a wall) There's water on the other side..

Jalen: Hmm...Darnest Thing.

Sarah looked for a way around it but failed: If you can't find a way in, make a way (she turned around and bucked the side of the wall with the water inside

Jalen: Wow.

Water came pouring out of the wall, once it was clear they went into the room

Sarah: wow...look at this place…(she used her magic to shine in the room) This place looks old..like years old..

Jalen: This must be at least A thousand Years old..( saw a Necklace) Hey what's that?

Sarah looked over: It's a necklace…(she blew on it to get the dust off) Jalen look at this...why does this necklace look so familiar...where have i seen it before…

Jalen: Holy Shit!...It's a dragonball Necklace….Mine(Grabbed the Necklace)

Sarah:...okay then…(she looked around but something kept calling to her, she stopped)...

Jalen: You okay

Sarah: Yeah...but i'm getting that feeling again…

Jalen: Like Good feeling or Bad aura feeling shit…

Sarah: Good feeling i guess (she hops on the rocks and to another stand) Look at this one! It's another necklaces!

Jalen: Really?! Let me see!

Sarah: Get up here then!

Jalen:(Teleport) Sup!

Sarah: Cool, now look! (she blew off the necklace making it shine blue

Jalen: Wow..Bra..

Sarah picks it up and put it on, her body shines bright for a second then stopped: weird…

Jalen: Same Feeling you know? The moment i put on the Ball Necklace i feel….Saiyan like….

Sarah:...We need to keep these Necklaces and this cave to ourselves, there's no telling what is gonna happen now (she was looking at a rug that was hanging on a wall

Jalen: Agree. I mean it's not like A bunch of other ponies are going to investigate this creepy ass cave.

Sarah: True but the reason why i said that is because these Necklaces...use to belong to a brother and sister long ago, they hold powers unknown. But a war broke out and ponies tried to take these necklaces, the father put a curse on them, only the ones with true heart can have them.

Jalen:...That was Deep…

Sarah: Yes it was. Now that we have them, things will be interesting this school year.

Jalen: Yes it will….(Thinking) Hey Guess what?

Sarah: Chicken ass what?

Jalen:...Well kinda walk into that one

Sarah: Right again~ (she pokes his nose

Jalen:Boop

Sarah laughed


End file.
